


Punishment

by GabbyD (orphan_account)



Series: Daddy's Good Boy [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Spanking, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque uma criança pretensiosa que não obedece ao seu “Daddy” merece punição. Uma deliciosa punição.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

"- Você foi um menino muito,  _muito_ , levado, Davey. Acho que sou obrigado a fazer algo quanto a isso." Você diz enquanto amarra seus antebraços com seu cinto, deixando-o debruçado em seu colo com as costas para cima.

"-  _Mmh_ , é mesmo?" Ele perguntou enquanto se friccionava de leve em seu colo.

"- Tão levado, mal esperou que eu chegasse em casa para começar a brincadeira, mesmo que eu tenha dito para que não se tocasse sozinho." Você começou a tirar as peças de roupa que lhe atrapalhavam aos poucos, torturando-o. "Sabe, Davey, às vezes eu me pergunto se você faz de propósito."

"- Talvez..." Dave disse malicioso, dando um sorriso de lado típico. "O que você vai fazer quanto a isso,  _Daddy_?"

"- Eu acho..." O som de um tapa ecoou pelo apartamento sendo seguido de um gemido. "que você sabe muito bem..." Outro tapa. "qual será a sua punição."

Você viu a pele branca do mais novo já começar a ficar vermelha. Mais um tapa foi-se ouvido.

Riu. "- Você já está duro?" Você pergunta em tom desaprovador. "Mas eu ainda mal comecei."

"-  _Aaah_ ,  _Daddy!_ " Ele gemeu, contorcendo-se um pouco enquanto se friccionava contra sua perna em um ato quase impulsivo em resposta às bofetadas. " _Daddy_ , por favor! _"_

"- Você quer que eu te toque?" Ele mexe a cabeça em aprovação, concordando. "Mas já? Eu não acho que você mereça Davey."

"- Por favor!" Implorou, já totalmente sem a sua fachada, pouco antes de mais gemidos e resmungos fugirem de sua boca.

"- E qual seria a graça de sua punição caso terminasse tão rápido?" Você riu, dando outra tapa em seu traseiro levantado o fazendo soltar um gemido mais longo e alto. "Quieto, ou você quer que os vizinhos ouçam?" E mais outro. "Ou você quer?" Repetiu provocativo.

"-  _Daddy...!_ " Chorou novamente.

"- Ooh, eu não sabia que você gostava  _disso_." Zombou.

"- Cala a boca, eu n–!" Ele cortou a frase ao receber outra tapa, dessa vez mais forte. "-  _Mmh_!"

"- Talvez eu deva adicionar a lista?" Você puxou seu cabelo de leve. "- O que você acha, Davey?"

"- M-merda..."

Mais tapas.

"- Cuidado com o palavreado."

"- S-sim, _Daddy_."

O som da sua palma se chocando contra o traseiro avermelhado dele ecoando.

"- Você vai ser um bom menino a partir de agora, Davey?"

"- Sim!" Gemeu.

"- Eu acho que não te ouvi direito." Outro tapa. "Você vai ser um bom menino?"

"- Sim, _Daddy,_ e-eu juro _!"_  Chorou. "Agora, por favor...!"

"- Por favor o quê?"

"- Por favor,  _Daddy_ , me deixe vir!"

Subitamente você parou os tapas, ouvindo uma pequena queixa vinda dele.  
"- Tudo bem." Você o puxou para que ficasse mais sentado, libertando suas mãos para que pudesse se estimular. "Você pode vir agora." E roubou seus lábios em um beijo rápido.

"-  _Daddy!_ "

Você soltou um gruído gutural, arranhando de leve a cintura de Dave enquanto beijava sua mandíbula.

"-  _Daddy!_ " Chamou-o em um gemido, vindo enquanto se estimulava, e então caiu em seu colo cansado, ainda um pouco atordoado pelo orgasmo.

Seus lábios se tocaram por alguns momentos, antes que você o deitasse no futon.

"- O que achou?" Perguntou ainda ofegante.

Um riso fraco veio em resposta. "- Incrível, como sempre, Bro..."

"- Acho que ainda dá tempo de pedir alguma coisa para comer." Falou com um sorriso no rosto, acariciando as costas do outro. "- 'cê vai querer pizza ou quer ir dormir logo e deixa isso para amanhã?"

"- Você sabe a minha resposta."

"- Esse é o meu garoto!" Riu, se esticando para pegar meu telefone. "Nunca se está cansado demais para pizza!"


End file.
